parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1977 animated film The Rescuers. Cast *Bernard - Surley (The Nut Job) *Bianca - Andie (The Nut Job) *Penny - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Madame Medusa - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mr. Snoops - Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Orville - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Rufus - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) *Ellie Mae - Jenna (Balto) *Luke - Balto *Evinrude - Himself *Brutus and Nero - Stan and Carmine (The Wild) *The Chairmouse - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gramps - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Deadeye - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Deacon - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Beachcomber Mice - ¿¿?? *Rescue Aid Society Members - ¿¿?? *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - ¿¿?? *Bats that chase Evinrude as Themselves *Reporter who interviews Penny - ¿¿?? *Penny's Adoptive Parents - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Children Singing For Penny - Various Kids Scenes Index: * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 3 - Duty Calls * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Elmo ST. Peters Talks About Robyn * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 5 - At Aunt Pristine Figg Pawnshop * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 6 - Jeremy Air Service, Train Ride #13 * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 9 - Robyn Starling Runs Away * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 10 - Elmo St. Peters and his Mother's Hideout * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 11 - Stan and Carmine smells Andie's Perfume * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 13 - Robyn meets Surly and Andie/Plans for the Escape * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 14 - Evinrude Gets Chased by Bats * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 17 - Evinrude Runs for Help * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 18 - The Big Battle * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" * The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Rescuers (1977) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Aristocats (1971) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh Franchise * Over the Hedge (2006) * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series Gallery: Surly 10.jpg|Surly as Bernard Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Bianca TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Penny Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Madame Medusa Elmo St. Peters.jpg|Elmo St. Peters as Mr. Snoops Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Orville Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O' Malley as Rufus Jenna by dragon hobbit101 d8yxv33-fullview.jpg|Jenna as Ellie Mae Balto render.png|Balto as Luke Evinrude.jpg|Evinrude as Himself Stan and Carmine.jpg|Stan and Carmine as Brutus and Nero Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit (Animated) as The Chairmouse Verne Turtle.jpg|Verne as Graps Bugs-stance-gloveless.png|Bugs Bunny as Deadeye (Rabbit) Digger-legend-of-the-guardians-the-owls-of-gahoole-26.3.jpg|Digger as Deacon (Owl) See Also: * The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies